Say Cheese
by LittleCheesePuff
Summary: Chloe doesn't expect a lot of things. She doesn't expect to be late to Aubrey's house. She doesn't expect to run into a hot police officer along the way. She doesn't expect that she'd take a picture of the hot police officer. She CERTAINLY doesn't expect to be caught. First meeting AU. May become a twoshot, maybe not.


Chloe is late. Aubrey is not happy. Chloe knows this, because she can hear the soft ping of a text message from her back pocket. Then another. Then another. She softly chides herself and presses more forcefully on the gas pedal. She doesn't even have to check to know that all of them are from Aubrey, asking her where she is and why she's late. As the ever punctual person Aubrey is, she does not like to be kept waiting. They arranged this movie night awhile ago, and Chloe was not going to miss it. Both of them had been really caught up in work lately and wanted to relax and watch bad rom-coms together. So Chloe knows she's got to reply to her texts soon before Aubrey really freaks out.

Another thing about Chloe: She's not big on texting while driving, either. She has heard enough horror stories about car accidents and people dying or losing limbs. She would like to get out of her car alive, (preferably with all limbs intact) and not pulled out by paramedics, thank you very much. Thinking about stuff like that gives her the shivers.

She flips her turn signal and curves into a straightaway. Chloe grimaces in sympathy when she sees an accident on the other side of the road. A cop car was parked next to the scene while an officer talks to the drivers. Chloe takes this as a good a sign as any to park in the shoulder of the road and check her phone. She wouldn't want the same thing on _this_ side of the road too. Granted, the accident wasn't bad at all, but better safe than sorry, right? Chloe opens her phone and taps on the messaging icon.

 **Aubrey: Hey, where are u?**

 **Aubrey: Can't start the movie without u and the popcorn is getting cold :(**

 **Aubrey: Chloeee**

 **Chloe: hey sorry ill be there in just a bit**

She looks up from her phone, absentmindedly waiting for Aubrey's reply. Right then, a brunette cop steps out of the car and runs her hand through her hair. Now, Chloe hasn't been on the wrong side of the law enough to run into many police officers, but she almost wishes she had because this one is downright _hot._

She's got wavy chocolate hair that falls just past her shoulders and well done eyeliner. She carries herself with an air of nonchalant confidence as she walks towards her partner, which Chloe admires. However, "walk" doesn't exactly do it justice. She strides, she saunters even. She stops, assessing the damage of the cars. Chloe can see her bite her lip, observing the wrecking, and lord, is the AC on in her car? She can't remember if she turned it on in the first place, but what she does know is that it needs to go higher.

Now, Chloe never thought of herself as a creep. She was shameless, blunt, and very flirty at times, but creepy is a line she wouldn't cross. But she did know that Aubrey might get a kick out of this and Stacie _definitely_ would, so she unabashedly took a picture of the police officer and sent it to the both of them. Stacie didn't reply immediately, but Aubrey did.

 **Chloe: aub take a look at this cop isnt she hot**

 **Chloe: [External Image]**

 **Aubrey: Chloe omg you're supposed to be driving to my place is this why you're late?**

 **Chloe: ...no**

 **Aubrey: You're so creepy**

 **Chloe: mayyybe. besides. shes totes hot and you cant deny that**

 **Aubrey: shes ok.**

Chloe balked. "Ok?" What does she mean, "ok"? The brunette was gorgeous, as far as she was concerned. She quickly typed out a reply.

 **Chloe: ok? hon im sending you more pics obviously you havent seen enough**

 **Aubrey: Omg. Chloe no**

Chloe listens to Aubrey for many things. Music is a good example. Her best friend has good taste, even if the amount of Ace of Base is questionable. But this? Nah. Movie night could wait a few minutes, she could make it up to Aubrey.

By now, the hot police officer is done looking at the scene, and is speaking into a walkie-talkie. She's presumably telling someone what happened here, talking while walking around the car. Chloe rolls down the window, maybe it would make the resolution in the picture better. This cop is hot, and Aubrey would see that. Besides, the cop was busy. It's not like she would see Chloe taking a picture of her anyways.

Her window is rolled down and her arms are sticking out and her phone is pointed at the cop, and she knows she's not being subtle. She should probably be more subtle out of respect, but she justs wants to get a good picture as soon as she can. The faster the better, because an angry Aubrey is not something she wants right now. But she nearly jumps in her seat when the police officer turns around and looks right. At. Her.

 _Crap._

Her mind is reeling and she's backpedaling, mentally preparing her for one heck of a conversation when the cop inevitably comes over and asks her exactly what she thinks she's doing. On the outside, she looks calm, waiting for the brunette to make the first move, set the tone for whatever happens next. On the inside, she's cringing and can feel the regret seeping into her. But Chloe Beale is a positive person and figures that even if she's in for the chewing-out of a lifetime, she figures it's a great story to tell later.

Except... it never happens. Instead of stalking over to Chloe and giving her an earful, she grins and hangs up, securing the walkie-talkie to her belt. The brunette nods at Chloe, egging her on. Chloe tilts her head in confusion and blinked. What? Wasn't this the part where she gets off with a stern warning and drives off, red-faced?

The cop strikes a pose, draping herself against the car and mimes taking a picture. Chloe understands and laughs, relieved but also amused that she's playing along. She pulls her phone out and snaps a few more pictures, hurriedly sending them to Aubrey and Stacie.

The brunette changes poses, stepping off the car. She stands up straight and makes a gun with her fingers, _Charlie's Angels_ style. Chloe can't help but laugh. She has this exaggerated pout on her face, and Chloe finds that absolutely adorable. When she's done getting it on camera, she puts her phone down and jokingly blows the cop a kiss.

She doesn't miss a beat, pretending to grab the kiss out of the air and hold it tight to her chest. Chloe shakes her head fondly and just knows that her friends are gonna love this. The brunette holds up a hand, signaling her to wait, and Chloe complies.

 **Chloe: [3 External Images]**

 **Chloe: this is why im late. hope you dont mind ;)**

Chloe hears the click of boots on pavement and looks up to find the police officer standing over her, a smirk on her face.

"Y'know, it's usually nice to ask before taking a picture of someone." The brunette drawls, and Chloe blushes slightly.

"I hope you don't mind my impatience, officer."

The woman standing next to her snickers, and Chloe knows she sees the pink tinge on her cheeks. "I saw you staring earlier. Would've told you that a picture lasts longer, but I guess you read my mind."

Chloe wants to quip back, but is still a little hesitant. "So you're okay with these then?" She gestures to her phone.

"Oh, totally. The boys at the precinct are gonna love this."

"Want me to send them to you?" Chloe offers, holding the phone out for her to take. And this offer is out of the goodness of Chloe's heart, and not the fact that this police officer is incredibly good-looking. Completely, one hundred percent for unselfish reasons.

"That would be great." The brunette takes the phone, and Chloe tries to ignore how their fingers brushed at the handoff and the way their hands lingered a little too long when she was giving the phone back to Chloe.

"So, do you let all the girls take pictures of you?" Chloe asks.

"Only the cute ones." The cop winks, and Chloe feels her heart jump just a bit. _Well, two can play at that game_ , she decides.

"Well, you have my number now. I'd love to get to know you as more than," She points to the new contact on her phone. "The, 'Hot Police Officer'."

"Duly noted. The name's Beca. Beca Mitchell."

"Chloe Beale." She introduces. She sticks out her hand to shake Beca's and revels at the warmth of her touch. "Not changing the name you put in, though. It's pretty accurate." She grins, and Beca glows at the compliment.

"Suit yourself. I've got an accident to attend to, but I'll see you around, Chloe."

"See you, Officer Mitchell." Chloe adds a flirty wink at the end.

Beca saunters away, and if Chloe looked a little closer she would see the soft pink on her cheeks and the spring in her step. Chloe starts the car, and waves to Beca as she drives off, a smile still playing on her face.

As she pulls into Aubrey's driveway, Chloe can't remember a time she was happier that she doesn't text and drive.

 **A/N: Sooo it turns out I'm not dead! If you'd like to read my reasons for disappearing, read the paragraph below. But anyways, I'm back! I hope this is okay, it went through minimal editing before posting because you guys are so loyal and are honestly very deprived of content. For those of you who follow my other fic, So We Meet Again, I swear I'm working on it. The next chapter is at about 3k right now, and while it's not finished and has a lot of editing to go through, it's coming along.**

 **Now for why I disappeared. I mentioned in the note at the end of the last chapter that I'd be going around to a lot of colleges. That was an understatement. In the US, we can play sports for our colleges (if we choose to go) and I'm trying to get recruited. For the past month (with no break days) I have been playing field hockey for about six hours a day. Colleges host camps for us to play at where they can see possible players to be recruited to their school.**

 **I just got back from another field hockey thing in Barcelona, and am super jet lagged. This may become a two-shot, maybe not. Who knows! In the mean time, I'm gonna post this and take a nap. I love you all and don't be afraid to drop a review or a PM! Hearing from you makes my day and if it's a PM I will reply. Until next time, awesome nerds.**

 **~LCP**


End file.
